


Black Canary at Super Hero High Part 2

by Batmaniscool22



Series: Black Canary at Super Hero High [2]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaniscool22/pseuds/Batmaniscool22
Summary: Takes place directly after Part one. Get ready for friendship, romance, action, and drama of all sorts. Rating may go up.





	1. Prolouge

Laurel dodged Artemiz, avoiding getting a blow in the stomach. Why was this happening? In Heroes throughout History, she remembered hearing Liberty Belle talk about the Female Furies during a lecture, but she was daydreaming. Laurel was about to use her Canary Cry, but Artemiz slammed her wrist into Laurel’s windpipe, causing her to stumble back and try to regain her balance. Laurel lunged at Artemiz, trying to kick her face and hopefully knock her out, and ran towards her. When she got close, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, blinding. She looked down, and saw that Artemiz had a hidden knife that had lodged in her abdomen. Laurel felt blood coming out of her mouth, and grasped at the dagger. “B-bitch!” she was able to get out. Artemiz smirked, left the dagger in Laurel, and ran towards the entrance hall. She heard Oliver scream “Laurel!” and he rushed over to her. Laurel remembered her dad when one of his police workers got stabbed trying to stop a robbery, and he said “It takes 2-3 minutes for a person who was stabbed to die.” He gently picked her up and said “Laurel, c’mon. You're strong. Stay with me.” She tried, but could already feel death coming. Her eyes filled. If she died, her mom would never know, until the end of the year when Quentin and Sara returned to Star City. Sara and Quentin would know. Huntress. Her friends. For them, she needed to hang on. Oliver was running, trying to get her to the hospital. Her eyes blurred, and she began to see white. “Laurel! Hang on!” Oliver was now running faster. She saw white. Then, nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: 120 Hours Earlier

120 hours earlier:

As soon as Katana’s eagle eyes spotted Supergirl, and yelled to let everyone know, Laurel looked up to see a blue-and-red female shape flying towards the school with a pink suitcase. Beast Boy stopped shape-shifting. Sara put down her bo staffs. Batman put his batarangs back in his utility belt. Superman’s eyes shined with pride at seeing his cousin coming to his school. Wonder Woman flew back to the ground, because she was scouting for their newest student. Cyborg and Hawkman looked up from talking and put on their best smiles. “Hiya, Supergirl!” yelled Harley Quinn, jumping up and down, very eager and excited to meet the alien. “Hello, Supergirl!” greeted Captain Cold, who elbowed Heat Wave to say hi. “Hey, cuz!” yelled Superman, flying up to hug her. “Kal!” she yelled, and the Kryptonians captured each other in a hug. Superman flew back down, grinning, and Batman had to slap his face to snap him out of it. “Sup, Supergirl!” said Arsenal, flashing a brace-covered smile. “Hey, Supes!” waved Bumblebee. “Kon'nichiwa, Supergirl!” Katana said. “Welcome to Super Hero High!” Sara yelled. Laurel greeted her as well. “Hi, Supergirl!” Supergirl looked nervous, and gave a small wave. Laurel knew how she felt. She felt nervous on her first day as well. She waved at Beast Boy, causing him to gasp and say “She waved at me!” and shape-shifted into a rooster. Raven looked steamed and kicked him. “Ow, ow, ow!” Beast Boy said, turning back into a boy and clutching his side. Suddenly, she accidentally flew into a Super Hero High banner above Oliver, Frost, Flash and Green Lantern’s heads. Speaking of Oliver, ever since they admitted their feelings to each other, they had been going good. Not too fast. Went out a couple of times, made out in the hallways, causing Superman to freak out when he used his x-ray vision in a cleaning closet, typical couple stuff. Supergirl got her head covered by the banner, and flew into one of the school’s hallways. Laurel knew that whenever there was damage done to the school, a minimum of fifteen students had to help with it. Laurel, Katana, Oliver, Miss Martian, Flash, Ravager, Hawkgirl, Harley Quinn, Batman, Martian Manhunter, and a few other students all ran or flew over to help. They saw Supergirl standing in a pile of rubble, broken lockers, and broke glass. Waller and Vice Principal Grodd came over as well. “Are you hurt?” Waller asked Supergirl. “No, I’m fine,” she said. “Sorry! Really sorry!” She exclaimed as a locker door to Raven’s locker peeled off, causing Raven’s eyes to glow. Waller looked around, taking in the number of students who were present. Laurel was standing between Miss Martian and Ravager, ready to help if needed. Katana, Laurel, Miss Martian, Oliver, Flash, Hawkgirl, Ravager, Harley Quinn, Batman, Martian Manhunter, The Atom, Wonder Woman, and IT expert Barbara Gordon were all present. “Students, initiate Damage Control Protocol,” she said. “Wonder Woman, do Amethyst Inspection,” “I’m on it!” she yelled as she flew up to the roof. “Bumblebee and Atom, check for additional microscopic infrastructure damage,” Bumblebee and Atom both shrunk. “Repair the power,” she said to Barbara and Felicity Smoak, who just arrived to see what was going on. “Vice Principal Grodd,” she said. “Take over from here.” She walked away, leaving Grodd to deal with the rest of the students. “Students! Get to work!” he screamed and pointed at the mess. Laurel was heading to greet Supergirl, but Harley beat her to it. Everyone was already at work, except for Frost and Cheetah, who were in the corner gossiping. Laurel groaned and walked over to where Huntress was, cleaning the lockers out. “Need help?” Laurel grinned. That was the first thing she said to Huntress. “No, I got it girly.” Huntress grinned back. When a book fell out of her hands, Laurel said “Oh, yeah you do!” The arrival of Supergirl caused a super mess. Laurel and Huntress looked at each other. They both knew that the alien was going to turn the school upside down.


End file.
